


Saving the Grand King

by callmecaramleh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmecaramleh/pseuds/callmecaramleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi was blessed by the stars ever since he was kid. Now that he's a shaman in the King's palace, having not made any great predictions in years, he's beginning to doubt the stars' destiny for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for mercuryandglass for the haikyuu rarepair exchange! I really enjoyed writing this. It's not really medieval... I dunno. I kind of based it off historical kdramas? But yeah they're Japanese so that doesn't really make sense. I decided, therefore, that it takes place in the land of Aoba during the Johsaion Era. (Get it? Like the Joseon Era? I'm hilarious.) Anyway, I hope you like it!

Yamaguchi had never been the best at what he did. His colleague Hinata could tell the weather as soon as he saw the sunrise, and Tsukishima could look at the moon and tell you which harvests would be good that year. Often times Yamaguchi wondered if he was even cut out to be a shaman. His spiritual father, Takeda, always assured him that he was destined for great things, but that was hard to believe when he hadn’t done anything special since he was a kid.

At the age of 11 Yamaguchi had had a dream that one of the palace storehouses caught fire. He immediately ran there and told a guard, who scoffed until Takeda stepped in, asking him to humor young Yamaguchi and check. When it was found that the storehouse really had caught fire, Takeda took Yamaguchi under his wing, telling him how he was “kissed by the stars” and how he saw greatness in his future. 

“I do believe, Yamaguchi, that the fate of the kingdom may very well rest in your hands.”

Ten years later, and it certainly didn’t feel that way. The only vision that stars had given him since then was the time when the prince—now king—was looking for his cat, who Yamaguchi dreamed was trapped in one of the stables. While Prince Oikawa had taken the time to write him a detailed letter of appreciation, Yamaguchi hardly considered it anything of actual merit. How could he when people like Sugawara were using their powers for naval strategy?

“You’ve got that look on your face again,” Tsukishima mumbled to him as he unrolled his futon again, “You know you’ll never be able to get anything right when you’re so worried about it. Just relax.”

“Easy for you to say. You were able to report that our rice harvest will be blessed this year, just by looking at the fields for twenty minutes. You’re so skilled.”

“Not really,” he answered with a shrug, “It’s just basic agriculture, mixed with psychology. You tell someone that somethings going to go well for them, and they’ll make sure it does. It’s like when I told Kageyama that he’d fall in love when he was wearing blue shoes. He’s been wearing those blue sandals ever since, right? So of course it’ll come true. As far as I know, you’re the only person in direct communication with the stars. Other than Takeda of course.”

“For there to be communication they have to actually tell me something. I think they’ve gotten tired of me.”

“There’s no way. They’re probably just waiting until they really need you. Just relax. Get some sleep. Don’t worry about how successful you look—it’s not our job to do things out of pride. We must serve the King with wisdom.”

 

“Meow”

“Hello there Kuroo,” Yamaguchi said, bending down to pick up the dark cat, “It seems like you’ve run away from his Majesty again. Let me take you back to him.”

He started off in the direction of his Majesty’s chambers, petting Kuroo as he meowed incessantly. Kuroo was always surprisingly loud for a cat, but there was something more frantic about his meowing on that day. _Poor thing_ , Yamaguchi thought, _We’ll have you back to your master in no time._ It must have been so scared to be lost.

As he walked there was a nagging in the back of his mind, a distant instruction. _You’re not to go into the King’s chambers. Shamans aren’t allowed there._ Yet the thought was not strong enough to actually get him to turn around. There was Kuroo to think about, after all. 

The palace grounds were ornate, beautiful, yet somehow they seemed larger than usual. He wouldn’t have minded—he loved the haze of pink flowers, the way the gold decoration on the buildings seemed to glow. The sun was so bright in the sky that Yamaguchi couldn’t make out a single shadow. The only dark thing was Kuroo’s soft fur, shedding all over Yamaguchi’s robe.

It was silent in his Majesty’s wing. Yamaguchi couldn’t even make out the noises of his stepping feet, the rustling of his clothes, and even Kuroo’s meows had seemed to disappear. In fact, when he looked down at his arms, Kuroo seemed to have disappeared. Yamaguchi kept walking though. Careful steps, not wanting to break the quiet. _Where is everyone?_

He entered the King’s chambers without a second thought. No one was there to open the door for him. Did he open them himself? He couldn’t remember.

A tea cup shattered on the ground. A hand clutching silk robe. Brown hair coated in sweat. 

Oikawa’s body on the ground. Pale. Motionless. Silent.

 

Yamaguchi woke up with a gasp, sitting up. He shot out of bed, throwing on his shoes.

“What’s the matter?” Tsukishima asked with a groan, sitting up as he rubbed his eyes.

“Does the King take tea at night?” he answered, throwing on an outer robe and tying it shut messily.

“Sometimes I think. Takeda recommends it when he has his insomnia.”

Before Yamaguchi had even heard the end of the sentence, he was out the door. His feet pounded against the walk, his blood pounding in his ears. The crickets were noisy; everything was dark. There was no moon out that night, and the stars seemed to be trying to compensate. They were shouting at Yamaguchi. _Keep running. He needs you._

A group of guards stood outside of the King’s chamber, but Yamaguchi wouldn’t let himself be stopped by them. He ran, throwing the door open and lunging inside before they could break out of their shock. The stars were certainly on Yamaguchi’s side that night.

“Please—please don’t drink the tea,” he panted, “Your Majesty.” His eyes were on the ground, his hands on his knees as he tried to regain his breath. 

“I must ask you to leave immediately,” Iwaizumi, the King’s normally silent guard asserted, hand on the hilt of his blade. He was always at the King’s side, and Yamaguchi had always thought it was more for the intimidation factor than actual defense. However skilled Iwaizumi was with a sword, his muscular arms and choppy ponytail seemed sufficient in keeping mongrels at bay. 

“Yes, of course,” Yamaguchi said, giving a deep bow, “Your Majesty, I really must insist though that you do not drink your tea this evening.”

“Get ou—“

“You’re the shaman who found my Kuroo, correct?” Oikawa said from his seat on his elegant futon. Yamaguchi was too afraid to make eye contact, only allowing his eyes to wander over the shimmering mint threads of the fabric.

“Your Majesty, the stars found your cat, but I was the one they chose to inform of his whereabouts, yes.”

“Did they tell you something about my tea as well?”

“Yes your Majesty. I had a dream where I discovered you were poisoned. I sincerely apologize for having to approach you in this manner. It is, of course, a very time sensitive issue.”

“And do you understand what will happen if you’re wrong? How suspicious it would be if you broke in here and the drink was not poisoned?”

“Your majesty, as a shaman my only care is your safety and the future of this kingdom. I would never risk your life for lack of confidence in what the stars have told me.”

“Iwaizumi.”

“Yes your majesty?”

“Please take this shaman back to his quarters. Then have this tested for poison. Shaman, what is your name, so that I may call for you tomorrow?”

“It is Yamaguchi Tadashi, your Majesty.”

 

Yamaguchi didn’t sleep that night. He sat up, peeping through the window at the stars. Tsukishima sat with him, not asking questions. He didn’t want to make Yamaguchi any more nervous than he already was by talking about whatever had happened. When Yamaguchi couldn’t sleep though, neither could Tsukishima. They were raised as spiritual brothers, and worried about each other constantly. Takeda would always tell them that they were balanced.

There was a knock on the door as soon as the sun started to peak over the horizon. This was it; Yamaguchi’s summons. This would be his destiny.

“I’ll get it,” Tsukishima mumbled, standing up to move to the drawing room. Yamaguchi heard the sliding door open and close, but he didn’t register it. His eyes were focused on the sky, hoping that things would still be all right even without the stars there to tell him what to do. “Yamaguchi, there’s someone here to see you.”

He tried not to focus on how nervous Tsukishima looked; his wavering eyes, fingers messing with the knot on his robe. Taking a deep breath, Yamaguchi stepped into the drawing room.

“Your Majesty,” he said, wide eyed and bowing low. The King had never come to the shamans’ quarters before—no king had. Shamans weren’t people that were worthy of seeing the King so closely. They were not officials, nor were they citizens. They were both lower and more important than servants. The King had no responsibility toward them, yet their life was dedicated to his and the kingdom’s advancement.

“Please, have a seat.” The King was sitting on the best cushion they had—an ugly red lump of a pillow used for meditation. Yamaguchi sat on the bare floor across from him. “My administrators have inspected the tea that you claimed was poisoned. Can you guess the result?”

“Your majesty, I must believe what the stars have told me.”

“…And I owe you my life for that Tadashi. I thank you. There are not many people brave enough to storm the King’s chambers in order to save him.”

“Thank you, your Majesty, but I insist that it was merely my duty as one who serves you.”

“I am glad you think so. It is nice to know there are people dedicated to my and my kingdom’s well-being, especially when there has been an attempt on my life.”

“I assure you that we shamans will be working day and night to uncover which scoundrel is making attempts on your life.”

“Of course,” the King said, and Yamaguchi could almost feel his grin, “And I would like you in particular to help me. As that is your duty, as told to you by the stars, correct?”

“Yes your majesty.”

“Wonderful! Then you’ll come stay by my side. You will stay in my chambers and attend all of my council meetings. You will be with me day and night.”

“Your—Your majesty! I… I am glad that you see me as a person that you can trust, but I assure you that there are much more skilled people to have do this job for you. If you are looking for a shaman, I suggest my spiritual leader, Takeda, or perhaps my brother, Tsukishima, who is much more gifted than I.”

“Tadashi, it is you whom the stars communicated with to save both my life, and the life of my cat. If they find you dependable, then so shall I,” the King said, adding a clap of his hands as he continued, “Now, let us collect your things and move them to my chambers.”

“Shamans don’t have personal possessions, your Majesty,” Yamaguchi replied quietly, afraid of ever misphrasing something into criticism.

“Right. Well. I suppose you may make your goodbyes then, and then we shall go.”

“I…Yes your majesty.” Yamaguchi said, standing up with another bow. In the process he caught a proper glimpse of the King. Had he always been this beautiful? His eyes seemed light, even with the stress he must be under, and his smile seemed to reach all the way to his ears. 

 

“Iwaizumi,” Oikawa said as they stood outside of the shamans’ quarters, waiting for Yamaguchi to finish saying goodbye to his spiritual family.

“Yes Oikawa?”

“He seems very cute, doesn’t he? Reliable. And sweet.”

“The opposite of yourself,” Iwaizumi answered.

“Oh hush. I just mean that I think it won’t be too bad having him in my company. Don’t scare him too much. I would like to keep him around for a long time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew I’d be updating this at the end of 2017?? Not me. Do people even still read Haikyuu fics? Didn’t everyone move on to Kpop? Who knows, but I still wrote this on my phone during the iPhone bug epidemic so like there’s probably a million strange typos but I’m just going to post it anyway without reading it over.

Yamaguchi spent most of his time memorizing the pattern of the floor. For the most part it seemed that Oikawa had forgotten about him. He just continued to trail behind the king and Iwaizumi, unsure what else to do. Yamaguchi was a little duckling, trailing behind them as they walked through the gardens, played with the king's cat, and sat through meetings.

The meetings were the worst part of the day. While still uncomfortable, going unnoticed by the king as he followed him around was bearable, but when in a room full of high scholars and soldiers, not even sure where he was meant to stand, he felt extremely out of place. The King, of course, knew how to make things even more awkward.

"This shaman," Oikawa said, motioning to where Yamaguchi stood behind Iwaizumi, "Heroically was able to stop poisoned tea from reaching my lips this night past. I am very grateful that the stars have chosen to protect me, and I and this shaman are certain that the stars will ensure that punishment comes to whoever planned this. Isn't that right Shaman Yamaguchi?"

He gulped, peaked out from behind Iwaizumi, and nodded. The stares from the officials were tangible, each one stabbing into his chest. There was a high probability that the conspirator was one of these men, and now they probably had it out for Yamaguchi as well as the king. Yamaguchi has never been important enough to have to be afraid of people with power, but now it seemed that everything was terrorizing him. There was the fear of displeasing the king, the fear of this possible traitor, and even the constant fear that he was going to step on the backs of Iwaizumi’s heels.

“I want you all to feel relieved, therefore, that I am protected.” Oikawa was smiling, but it wasn’t reassuring. All of Oikawa’s smiles seemed practiced, and behind this one was a threat.

***

It was a long day. Yamaguchi was tired, he missed Tsukishima, and he was tired of the King’s voice. He was chatty, and his voice resonated in a way that always made Yamaguchi feel like it was right in his ear, even if it was always directed at Iwaizumi.

At the end of the night they made their way back to Oikawa’s chambers. Without the anxiety and adrenaline Yamaguchi had time to appreciate the ornate landscape painted screen and the well crafted jade colored vases. He was used to the undecorated and hardly furnished quarters of the shamen. He knew, of course, that the King’s room would be luxurious, but the contrast came as a bit of a shock to him. He forgot that people could have cushy silk futons, or grand portraits, or gold-leafed anything.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were still talking away, discussing if the festival for the next week would continue as planned despite the assassination attempt. Iwaizumi was strongly against it, but Oikawa didn’t want to seem like a coward by canceling it or not attending. The people loved him, and they were right to. As far as kings went, Oikawa was focused on the lives of his citizens and not just the wealth of the royals and officials. He tried not to admit it though. For example, Oikawa was currently in the process of constructing new parts of the palace. While for most kings this was to be a sign of their own greatness, Oikawa was hoping that he would use these projects in order to give more jobs to his people.

Yamaguchi was still there when Oikawa began to untie his robes. So was Iwaizumi, but he had had the sense to turn away, looking at the screen rather than Oikawa. Yamaguchi, on the other hand, felt stuck, eyes focused on Oikawa’s deft fingers. When the belt was slipped off and first knot undone, Yamaguchi pinched himself in order to return to reality.

“Um, excuse me my king, but what quarters should I sleep in?” Yamaguchi asked, eyes now on his own toes.

“Tadashi! I forgot you were there,” Oikawa answered, “You’re sleeping right in here of course. I want you as close to me as possible in case you have any more of those dreams. It’d be silly to make you run in and save me again.”

Yamaguchi knew that Oikawa had said that he would be with him day and night, but he hadn’t expected it to be so literal. How could he sleep with the king right there, counting on him?

“Of course your majesty...”

“Are you tired now? There’s extra bedding in the cabinet.”

“No, no, I’m fine. Wide awake.” It was probably rude to go to sleep before the king. He wasn’t sure the proper etiquette for such a situation, or if there even was one, but it made him nervous all the same.

“Well all right. I think I might stay up and look over some things. Iwaizumi, you can go if you’re ready,” Oikawa said. Iwaizumi nodded, and went out of the room. He didn’t go far however, as Yamaguchi heard him settle against the wall just outside. He was surprised that Iwaizumi would even go that far, but perhaps Yamaguchi’s ability to run in so easily the night before distressed him.

Oikawa sat on the edge of his futon, adjusting a small table for him to read at. Yamaguchi was surprised to see him do such things himself. It would seem silly, Yamaguchi figured, to bring in a servant just to do such little things, but it seemed strange as well to see the king perform such tasks, and all in his under clothes as well. Oikawa didn’t look as good in white as he did in bright colors, but the significant lack of layers did allow his athletic physique to be more accentuated.

“You’re staring,” Oikawa said, not looking up from his scroll. Yamaguchi froze. What was the penalty for staring? He had to force his stunned eyes to look over at the window instead.

“Forgive me your maj—“

“I don’t mind. Stare as much as you like,” Oikawa replied. Yamaguchi risked a glance over. The king was grinning. It made him nervous. Everything did.

“It’s... it’s just that I don’t know what I’m supposed to be doing.” Yamaguchi stammered.

“Well what do you normally do at this time of night?”

“I, uh, well normally, your majesty, Tsukishima and I recount our days to each other.”

“Tsukishima?”

“My spiritual brother.”

“Right. Well, instead you can recount your day to me.” Oikawa had looked up at him. Yamaguchi could feel his stare, and tried in response to keep focusing on that window.

“You were there your majesty.”

“Yes, but I’m sure things were much different from your point of view, Tadashi.”

“My view mostly consisted of the back of Iwaizumi’s head.”

Oikawa laughed. Were kings supposed to do that? It wasn’t a laugh meant for a king either. Nothing pretty or regal. It was more like a cackle than anything else.

“Well that’s a good view then. He has great hair, and you probably had his shoulders in your field of vision too. They are nice shoulders, put on this earth just to protect me. Like you.”

“Well you and your cat,” Yamaguchi answered. He was beginning to think he had gone mad. Shamen weren’t meant to joke with kings.

“Of course. Me and Kuroo are very grateful,” Oikawa answered.

Yamaguchi yawned. It was an accident. He didn’t want Oikawa to think he was boring him, but here Yamaguchi was, yawning.

“Go to sleep Tadashi,” Oikawa said, “You had a long day, and it’s your dreams that are most helpful to us. I’ll be fine.”

“Oh your majesty I—“

“Go to sleep. That’s an order.”

Yamaguchi sighed, making up his bed by the wall. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to sleep with the king right there. However, as soon as he laid down on that futon, all of those worries were forgotten. This was so much more comfortable that the shaman’s quarters. It seemed he would get some sleep after all.

He thought that way until he woke up several hours later. It was still dark, all the candles in the room out now, but he could hear Oikawa tossing and turning under his blankets.

“Your majesty?” Yamaguchi asked, sitting up. He could see the mass that was Oikawa become still.

“You can go back to sleep Tadashi. Don’t mind me.” Oikawa’s voice was quiet.

“You can’t sleep?”

“I... Often times I have difficulty sleeping. I stay up with my thoughts too much. Normally I have my tea for it when there’s a lot going on, but after last night...”

Yamaguchi’s eyes had adjusted to the dark, and he could now make out the full of Oikawa’s form wrapped in a tight ball. His eyes were wide open, staring straight ahead as his hand clenched at his blanket.

“I... let me help.” Yamaguchi said. He moved so that he was sitting beside the king, shaky hand laid gently upon Oikawa’s shoulder. “Close your eyes.”

“Tadashi—“

“Your tense, you just need to relax. Close your eyes. ... Have you closed them.”

“Yes,” Oikawa answered with a sigh.

“Can you picture the night sky?” Yamaguchi asked. He had begun patting Oikawa’s arm gently, trying to be comforting.

“Probably not very accurately.”

“That’s ok. I just need you to find your favorite star.”

“All right...”

“Now count the stars around it. You can do this in your head. And count the ones around those, and around those. See if there are any other stars you like.”

Oikawa was almost silent, the only noise being the slight noise of lips barely grazing as he breathed out the numbers. Yamaguchi guessed that Oikawa was somewhere around sixty by the time that he started snoring. Yamaguchi thought about going to his own bed, but was afraid the movement might wake Oikawa up. Instead he stayed, patting Oikawa’s arm, wondering how many people knew that the elegant beautiful perfect king snored and slept in a little ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plans for a chapter three. When will it come? Who’s to say. However, hopefully me having an idea of what’s going to happen means sooner rather than later.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to write another chapter of this eventually, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to get it done before the tenth. I'll try my best though! Fighting!


End file.
